


The Parent's Lament

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	The Parent's Lament

I’m a worried parent  
And I’m becoming quite concerned.  
My daughter used to love me,  
But now my company is spurned.  
It seems that we have lost our touch,  
Our relationship quickly crumbling;  
She spends her time out of the house,  
Or pacing ‘round and grumbling.  
I’m anxious about her well-being  
And fearful about her friends.  
Ever since she got more moody,  
I’ve been wary of the deep end.

I want to know what happened;  
Could I have done something wrong?  
Have I failed her as a parent?  
Is that why we no longer get along?  
I miss her cuddling by my side,  
Reading together at bedtime.  
I guess this is just her growing up,  
A natural part of our mutual lifetimes.

That doesn’t help my worry  
And it doesn’t ease my tears  
She used to be vivacious and happy,  
But she seems consumed by fears.  
She pushes me away  
When I try to help her out  
I suppose that this is normal  
But, I’ll admit, I have my doubts.

She doesn’t want assistance,  
Nor does she desire my advice.  
I’m trying to respect this distance,  
But I hate imagining her, alone, at night.

The smallest look from misty eyes  
A slight hurry in her stride  
Makes me suspicious, makes me worry  
If there’s something she’s trying to hide.  
Maybe I’m being paranoid,  
But do I have much of a choice?  
I have only grasped-at straws to go by  
On her relations with drugs and boys.

There isn’t much that I can do   
To help my little girl.  
But there’s no way I can help at all  
If she won’t give trust a whirl.  
If only she would understand,  
I’m right here by her side.  
If only she would let me,  
Deign to allow me to be her guide.

It would be just like the good old days,  
No worry, stress, or cares.  
She was less independent and capable,  
But at least she let us be there.  
I really want to help her,  
I really, truly do.  
But until she lets me in,  
I’ll stay outside, worry chewing me through.

There is no easy solution:  
I see that, plain and clear.  
There’s nothing I can do but wait  
For the other side in fear.  
There may be a stretch for a while here,,  
Full of pain and tears and strife,  
But after it’s all over,  
We’ll have a more connected, trusting life.

Right?

There’s no way that we could go back  
To the way things were before  
So I’ll just stay, waiting to be let in,  
Waiting and worrying outside her door.


End file.
